Untitled
by MarineWife
Summary: Devil Wears Prada Miranda/Andy They're in a relationship pre-Paris. Andy stays after Paris. I can't really give much for a summary or it'll give it away. Any ideas on a title?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

"You know, in case you were wondering - the person whose calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together," Nate said before walking away completely.

"Hello Miranda," Andy answered, making a Herculean effort to keep the tears at bay, but they were evident in her voice. There was a long pause as she began to walk away from the gallery.

"Meet me at the office in twenty minutes." The tone was as soft as always, but Andy could tell this wouldn't be a business meeting. The tone wasn't exactly caring, but none of the usual harshness was present either.

Andy wondered yet again just what exactly she and Miranda were doing. It didn't seem right really to call it an affair; there wasn't enough sex being had. Not to say that they didn't want to. Andy often found herself throughout the day imagining striding right into Miranda's office and fucking her right on top of her desk, glass doors be damned. And every so often, she would catch Miranda's eye and notice a fire burning in them. They would both then shake their heads and go about their day.

Most of their time together was spent with one of them finishing work while the other simply provided company. They could sometimes sit like this for hours without any interruptions. When the work was finished, they would smile softly at each other and begin talking. Miranda usually stuck to talk of _Runway_ or her girls and would then ask Andy what seemed to be a random question of her childhood or her favorite food or where she would most like to vacation.

So that lead her back to the question as to what were they doing. In the two months since they had begun their…dalliance?, they had had sex a total of six times. The first time it had been the most passionate Andy had ever had. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other; there was too much to touch, taste and see. Two days later it was so tender it brought tears to her eyes that she embarrassingly blinked away before Miranda could see. The longer times between their…escapades?, the more passionate it would begin, but it always turned to being tender. As if they each needed the reaffirmation that the other was there and cared.

Andy shook her head out of her musings when she noticed her feet had instinctually taken her directly to the Elias-Clake building. She looked at her watch and noticed she had two minutes to make it up in the elevator and to be waiting on Miranda. Miranda was still a demanding woman, no matter what they were to each other. Andy no longer feared being fired if she was late, but Miranda would still let her displeasure known.

As Andy was hanging her coat and bag in the closet, she heard the elevator arrive. Andy smiled to herself when she saw her. Even after a long day at work and hours at home, Miranda looked perfect. She walked to Miranda, hand outstretched for her coat. Miranda waved her off and hung it up herself as she always did when they were alone. She then walked into her office knowing Andrea would follow.

"You were crying," Miranda said after they were seated and she had studied Andrea for a moment.

Andy leaned her head back and rolled her neck. "I'm pretty sure Nate just broke up with me."

"This is not exactly a surprise is it?" Miranda asked as she continued to study her. "I myself am simply waiting for the papers to be drawn." After a long pause, she shook her head, trying to bring her thoughts back to the present situation. "But haven't you spoken as to how displeased he is of your work and that you've evolved whereas he has not?"

Andy sighed as she stood and walked past Miranda's desk to look out the window. "It's not that simple anymore."

"Of course it is," Miranda said as she turned her chair to look at Andrea's back. "Neither of you were exactly happy anymore. You changed and developed and matured while he has…" She stopped short when she heard a whisper she couldn't discern from Andrea. "What?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Andy repeated still just barely above a whisper, but she knew she had Miranda's attention now and would be heard. After a moment of silence, she turned back to see a look of shock upon Miranda's face. Andy couldn't hold back the laughter. "Don't worry honey," she said in an overly sweet voice. "We were careful; it's not yours."

This caused Miranda to blink back into focus. "Well," she said as she leaned back into her chair. "You think? So you aren't certain? Why haven't you taken a test?"

Andy turned back to the window and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm afraid of the results. Whether it will be positive or negative, right or wrong. So I've made an appointment for next Monday during your regular department meeting. I'm not exactly sure how long it will take, but I assumed your meeting would be longer after Fashion Week. Either way, pregnant or not, I think there must be something going on with me so I might as well go to the doctor."

"It's your decision Andrea. Even if I think you're being ridiculous. And if you are in fact pregnant, you shouldn't base that on your decision whether to stay with that boy or not. You should never stay in a relationship out of obligation. No matter what you choose, from what you've told me of them, your parents will support you." She then added softly, but to where she knew Andrea could still hear her, "I will support you."

Andy snapped her head around and looked at Miranda. The honesty she heard in the words and the look on Miranda's face caused tears to fill her eyes. She turned back to the window to compose herself.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Do you know what it may be if you aren't pregnant?" she asked much more comfortable with speaking of practicalities rather than feelings.

"I have an idea," Andy answered still looking out the window. "I'm really trying not to think about it though."

"What exactly is this idea?" Miranda asked, intrigued by the tone in Andrea's voice.

"Just an idea," Andy said more forcefully than she meant to. She immediately turned back to face Miranda, an apology then pleading evident in her eyes. "Just please, leave it at that for now. If it comes to a point…For now just please accept it for what it is." Andy gave a thankful smile at Miranda's nod of agreement and then turned back to the window.

After long minutes of silence, Miranda rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around Andy's waist from behind. With Andy's height advantage and each of their heels, she was at a perfect level to place her chin on Andrea's shoulder. "Whatever it is…" She trailed off and nuzzled her nose against Andrea's jaw. "Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen," she finally said.

"Thank you," Andy whispered as she relaxed back into Miranda's embrace. That Miranda was a very tactile person was the greatest of surprises for Andy after they had begun their…relationship?. Miranda seemed to love simply holding her hand as they sat and talked, or stroking her cheek, or running her hands through her hair.

They stood looking over the city enjoying the comfort of each other's company and support in silence for almost half an hour. Finally, Miranda placed a kiss on Andrea's neck and said, "You should go home and get some rest. You will have a very busy and early day tomorrow."

Andy groaned, Miranda lightly pinched her side, with thoughts of work breaking through the silence. She had everything planned and prepared, but hated to think of actually getting everything and everyone to the airport and settled in Paris. She turned to place a soft kiss on Miranda's lips. "Did you actually call for a reason?"

Miranda shook her head as she lightly squeezed Andy. "I just wanted to make sure everything was covered for Paris, but I know you have it under control." Andy fought to hide her surprise at the praise. It came more often now when they were in private, but it was still infrequent.

"The car will pick you up from your apartment in the morning before fetching myself and heading to the airport," Miranda said as they donned their coats.

"I had actually planned on arriving at the airport early to make sure everything was in order."

Miranda turned to study Andrea as they entered the elevator; permission was never an issue when they were alone. "You are an extremely efficient employee Andrea." She noticed the blush this caused in her…lover?. "Tell me, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

There was a pause before Andy answered. "If you had asked me that even two months ago, I would have told you a journalist, not even necessarily a renowned or extremely successful one, but a journalist. I wanted to write pieces that mattered, that informed people. Now, I'm not so sure. I don't necessarily have a ten year plan, more of a right now plan."

"And what exactly is your plan for right now?" Miranda asked.

"Right now I plan on going home and catching a few hours of sleep. Then I'll get up and make sure you and everyone and everything else is ready for our departure for Paris. While we're at Paris, I'll make sure everything runs as smoothly as possible for you. And when we return from Paris, I'll handle whatever it is that needs to be handled."

As they left the building, Miranda turned to walk down the sidewalk, inclining her head for Andrea to follow. "Yes, but none of these plans include anything for you. They all deal with myself and _Runway._ What is it _you_ are looking for now?"

"Not _Runway_, just you. Having you happy makes me happy," Andy shrugged. "When I started this job, keeping you happy was what I did in order to not have you throw me in front of a bus or working at _TV Guide_." Andy couldn't help but smile at the smirk that this comment brought to Miranda's face. "Lately though, making you happy simply makes me happy. When everything is running smoothly, you're happier, more relaxed. And I know that if you're more relaxed, then you have more time for your girls and more time to enjoy life. Just the knowledge that I can give you even a small moment of peace makes me happy."

Miranda paused and stepped back into a well-lit, but out of the way enough so that they would not be noticed, alleyway. There was a curious and almost bashful look upon Andrea's face. "You inspire me to be a much better person than I ever thought I could be," Miranda said softly as she cupped Andrea's face gently between her hands. She then pulled her forward for a deep, soft, soulful kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine...**

Fashion Week left Andy feeling more hectic and frenzied than she could ever remember being. She couldn't help being dazzled though. After a seven hour flight with Miranda snapping out instructions for over half of it, Andy was already feeling a slight dip in her energy. But as soon as she stepped foot out of the airport and got her first real glimpse of Paris, she felt rejuvenated again. She couldn't help staring out the window of the car in wonder because she knew that it was probably going to be the only way she would be experiencing the real Paris.

As she was drinking in as many sights as possible, she caught Miranda smirking at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" she asked.

"You remind me of the first time I brought the girls here. Best to get it out of your system now because it won't do to have you looking starry-eyed whiles we're working," she warned.

Andy couldn't hide the blush, but she rolled her eyes as she answered, "Yes Miranda."

On the fourth night, Andy was glad to have a night off. All she had left to do was drop off Miranda's packages and then she could spend the rest of the night however she liked. She toyed with the idea of going out and seeing some sights, but in all honesty, she knew she was much too exhausted.

Andy entered Miranda's suite quietly, knowing Miranda would be getting ready for her dinner party that night. She sat two packages down on the table and made her way into the lounge area.

She pulled up short when she noticed Miranda standing looking out the window clad in a grey bathrobe. The room was dark, only a table lamp in the far corner lit. The lights of Paris and the moon made a perfect silhouette of her. "Miranda," she whispered reverently, momentarily breathless by the gorgeous sight in front of her.

Miranda turned sharply, tears and a somewhat haunted look in her eyes. "Andrea," she said somewhat startled.

Andy was momentarily stunned by the pain in Miranda's eyes. She dumbly lifted the bags. "I got all of the gifts you wanted for the girls and the items from the show earlier today you asked for."

"Hmm," Miranda distractedly acknowledged her as she turned back to overlook Paris. "I should be getting ready," she said after a moment's silence.

It was moments like these Andy desperately wished she knew exactly what she and Miranda were doing. She walked up behind Miranda, wrapping her arms around her, knowing at least the physical comfort would be allowed. Still not sure as to the boundaries, she hesitantly asked, "Is everything alright?"

"We need to go over the seating charts as Stephen will not be joining me," Miranda said after she had somewhat relaxed in Andrea's arms. "In fact, he will have moved out of the house by the time we return, and he has graciously already had his lawyer fix separation papers for us."

Andy couldn't think of a single thing to say to comfort Miranda. "It's not exactly a surprise is it?" she finally asked, falling back on the exact question Miranda had asked her only days ago after her break-up with Nate.

Miranda sent her a watery glare over her shoulder before chuckling softly and turning back. "No. I guess it's not. Although, this is a little different from your situation Andrea. I have my girls to think of. God! They'll be bombarded when this comes out. It happens every time," she said with a sigh. "I'll need you to contact Leslie, set up a meeting for after we return. Maybe we can somehow protect them from this."

Andy leaned her head to softly brush her cheek against Miranda's hair. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of her lover: ylang ylang, jasmine and rose. "Is there anything I can do? Would you like me to cancel your evening?" she asked softly.

"Why would you do that? And how exactly would that help me Andrea?" Miranda asked tightly. "Wallowing will do nothing, and the world will find out soon enough as it is."

Sighing and placing a soft kiss on Miranda's head, Andy said, "It's alright to be human Miranda. No one will think less of you."

She held her breath as she waited for Miranda's reply, hoping she had not just stepped over the imaginary line that lay somewhere between them. She exhaled when she heard Miranda's voice with no hint of anger. "Will you stay with me?" she asked somewhat hesitantly and squeezed the arms around her.

"Of course," Andy answered without a second's hesitation. She was more than happy to be there for Miranda and elated that Miranda would actually request it.

They stayed silently looking out over the city, much like they had done recently in Miranda's office, for a long period of time. When the heels Andy was wearing finally began bothering her, she gently led Miranda back into the lounge area and reclined onto the couch, pulling Miranda down into her arms.

Her body began to hum slightly with arousal as she felt Miranda pressed against her. It had been weeks since they had made love, and it was hard enough to have the tension of wanting Miranda on a constant low burn when there were tons of people around, but now that they were alone, it was becoming very hard to hold back the urge of simply laying Miranda down and ravishing her. She began to lightly run her hands up and down Miranda's back to try and suppress the feeling. Tonight was about comforting Miranda, not giving into her desires.

As she noticed Miranda's breathing begin to even out, Andy gently nudged her. "Come on. Let's get you to bed," she said softly. Miranda blinked blearily as they made their way to the bedroom. Andy couldn't help but think how adorable she looked, but was wise enough to keep the thought to herself.

As Miranda climbed into bed, not even bothering to take off her robe, Andy felt a moment of regret. She assumed Miranda would want her to retire for the night as well and return to her own room. As she leaned down to place a kiss on Miranda's forehead, she was met by an even stare. "Stay," was all Miranda said.

Without thinking twice, Andy began to undress and placed her clothes in a nearby chair. As she crawled into bed, she began to feel awkward. Even though they had slept together, they hadn't _slept_ together, and she in no way knew what would be acceptable. But as she finally settled herself, trying to keep space between them, Miranda rolled into her, snuggling into her neck. Andy sighed softly into the embrace. She kissed the crown of Miranda's head and whispered, "Good night."

Andy was awoken hours later with the sudden urge that she was going to be sick. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, barely making it in time. She heard Miranda step into the room with her, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for waking her as she doubled over and retched again.

A glass of water was placed on the floor beside her. She murmured thanks while trying to stay as still as possible, waiting for the nausea to pass.

"I have to say this adds weight to your theory of pregnancy Andrea," Miranda said. Andy could only grunt in agreement. "Come on. You'll be more comfortable in bed than on the floor," Miranda said after they had sat in silence for several moments without Andy getting sick again.

"Can't," Andy ground out between gritted teeth. "If I move while I'm still in pain, I'll only get sick again."

"You're in pain?" Miranda exclaimed sounding slightly panicked. "Should I ring a doctor?"

"No," Andy said, releasing a deep breath as the pain subsided. "No, I'm fine," she said stronger as she stood. "It comes and goes with the nausea and never lasts long."

Miranda studied her before turning to return to the bedroom. "You will speak of this with your doctor on Monday," she said as they lay back down. Andy could tell by the tone that it was a command, not a question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine...**

Andy closed her eyes tightly as she hung up the phone. She was not looking forward to delivering this message. They had only been back from Paris for four days and the press had already caught wind of Miranda's legal separation in preparation for her divorce. Dalton had just called to inform Miranda that the twins needed to be picked up due to the amount of reporters that were at the school disrupting the students.

She caught Emily smirking evilly at the obvious look of dread on her face. She simply rolled her eyes, biting back all the nasty retorts on the tip of her tongue. It had been like this since their return from Paris and her obvious promotion to first assistant.

Andy sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to interrupt Miranda's meeting with Nigel, Paul and Lucia. She mentally adapted Emily's mantra of, "I love my job. I love my job. I love my job," as she pushed through the doors. Miranda didn't even bother to look up, but Nigel sent her a questioning look.

She walked directly to Miranda and turned slightly; pitching her voice low so as only Miranda could hear her. "I just received a call from Dalton. Evidently the story of your separation broke, and there are already reporters waiting on the girls."

Miranda looked up sharply, and Andy repositioned her body so that any expression would be hidden from the room. Miranda squeezed the bridge of her nose tightly. "Ride with Roy to pick them up and carry them home," she said for only Andrea's ears.

* * *

Miranda was feeling an unfamiliar emotion as she entered the townhouse later that afternoon: worry. And it wasn't for her children. She rarely worried for their well-being, knowing that if anything happened to them, she would know within a moment's notice. She had recently worried over their emotional well-being knowing that the situation they had just experienced would be coming soon. But that wasn't it.

No, she was worried for Andrea. The girl hadn't returned after retrieving the girls, and she had no idea where she would be.

She had in fact been somewhat worried for Andrea for some time now. It had started as a fleeting emotion when Andrea had informed her of the possible pregnancy, and had only grown after the night of seeing Andrea in pain and physically ill. But after her appointment on Monday, Miranda had been feeling it more often. She was as efficient as ever, but Miranda could tell Andrea was also anxious and distracted. She had also caught Andrea pausing for several seconds clutching her stomach in pain the past three days.

Miranda had also found herself wondering frequently as to what Andrea's idea might be in regards to her health if she weren't pregnant. Her reaction to Miranda's questioning had stuck out, only causing Miranda to be that much more curious.

With these thoughts running through her head, she was almost into the sitting room before she heard the voices. "Nothing's wrong," she heard Andrea saying. "I'm just tired. As fun as Paris was, it was exhausting. And we haven't really stopped running since we returned, trying to get everything down about the shows."

"Well, maybe if Mom wasn't such a b…" Miranda cringed at Caroline's tone.

"You want to choose your words about your Mother carefully Caroline Elizabeth," Andy interrupted sternly.

Miranda was surprised to say the least to hear Andrea confronting her child, but she was completely shocked when she heard Caroline backpedaling quickly.

"Such a brilliant businesswoman who demanded people do their jobs," she said giving a bright smile hoping her near slip would be overlooked.

"Good cover," Andy smirked.

"How did you get her to let you stay anyways?" Cassidy asked.

A sheepish look crossed Andy's face. "She didn't actually. Umm. I just kind of stayed."

Both the girls laughed. "I wonder what she'll make you do to make up for that one," Caroline asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How was the Harry Potter book? Maybe I'll have to personally beg the author for another book in the series for you brats." She gave them a pointed look. "_You can bring it upstairs. Emily does it all the time,_" she mimicked.

_So that's why the silly girl came upstairs that night,_ Miranda thought. She suppressed an eye roll at her girl's antics, knowing she should punish them, but also knowing she just didn't have the heart.

"It was awesome!" Cassidy exclaimed. "You can borrow mine if you like. They are really amazing books."

"Yeah, why don't you run get it for me real quick?" Andy said with false enthusiasm. "I can use it to beat you two heathens with."

The girls again began laughing loudly when Andrea dove for them, wrapping a child under each arm. Once she had them effectively pinned, she began tickling them. With the laughter and squeals growing in volume, Miranda thought this was the perfect time to interrupt. She cleared her throat as she fully entered the room and the three wrestling figures on the floor froze.

"Mom," Cassidy squealed as she squirmed out of Andrea's hold and dashed to Miranda. She tried to fight back the sharp pain of regret when she noticed Caroline's surprised face as she stole a quick look at the clock before joining her sister.

"Hello girls," she said placing a kiss atop both their heads. "Why don't you both run into the kitchen and see what we can fix for diner?" she smiled down at them. "I gave Margaret the night off thinking it would be fun for the three of us to spend an evening together."

The girls high-fived each other as they ran out of the room. Caroline stopped short at the door and turned. "Can Andy stay too Mom?"

"Of course Sweetheart," Miranda said. "Unless of course she already has plans."

Caroline turned to look at Andy with a hopeful look on her face. "Sure kiddo," Andy grinned. "No salmon," she called out as Caroline turned to join Cassidy in the kitchen. She quickly got up from the floor with a hesitant look on her face. "Sorry about not coming back in or calling. The girls asked for me to stay with them and it slipped my mind to check in with you."

Miranda raised her hand to brush away the apology. She was pleased to know that the girls had been with someone they were comfortable with since she had been unable to see them sooner. "No salmon?" she questioned. "A dietary restriction due to pregnancy?"

Andy shook her head. "I haven't heard back from them yet, but I'm pretty sure salmon is one type of seafood that you can eat while pregnant. Either way, no, I'm allergic to salmon."

"Ahh," Miranda said wondering just what was taking so long to get Andrea's tests results in. "So, no prior engagements for the evening?" she asked afraid the girls may return and over hear the conversations of Andrea's possible pregnancy.

"No," Andy said. "I uhh, I do need to make a quick phone call though."

Miranda nodded her head and turned to the doorway. "We'll be in the kitchen," she said over her shoulder.

Upon entering the kitchen, she was immediately drawn into refereeing an argument between Cassidy and Caroline as to what they would be fixing for dinner. They finally decided on grilled chicken and broccoli, cheese and rice, a dish both girls enjoyed and one Miranda happened to know was a childhood favorite of Andrea's. They promptly went about laying out all of the ingredients when Miranda noticed Andrea's phone call was taking longer than she had expected. "Wash your hands girls. I'll be back in a moment and we'll get started," she said as she made her way to check on Andrea.

"No, I'm not working," Andy was saying somewhat exasperatedly as Miranda walked into the room. "I promise Danny. I accidently doubled booked with you and a friend. I don't get to see them much, so I'm going out with them tonight." Miranda found herself amused at the girl's ability to lie smoothly, while appearing to be reluctant in doing so as she paced back and forth and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I'll see you next week, okay? It'll even be my treat since I'm cancelling."

Andy released a sigh as she hung up the phone, and had to hold back a scream at the sound of Miranda's voice. "I thought you said you didn't have plans for tonight Andrea?"

Miranda fought back the thought that the girl really was adorable when she blushed. "Well, I did, but it worked out perfect because I was looking for a reason to cancel anyways," Andy said. She continued at Miranda's questioning gaze. "I have a long-standing dinner date with my brother at least once a week. I didn't want to go because he's the typical older brother and picks up on literally anything that could be wrong, and I'm not ready to talk about it until I know exactly what _it _is."

Throughout the preparation and eating of dinner, Miranda was mainly a silent participant. She enjoyed watching Andrea interact with her children, and it appeared as if the three enjoyed their interactions as well. As they cooked, Miranda couldn't hold back her laughter as the girls began a subdued version of a food fight. The laughter was rewarded by three bright smiles that had her rethinking the fact that she always had to be the hard-nosed woman she was at work. Once the flying food became more erratic than subdued, Miranda put a quick stop to it, but other than that she simply enjoyed watching.

Over dinner, Andrea and the twins carried the conversation. Andrea questioned them about school, and asked over grades and tests that Miranda was saddened to realize she hadn't even known about. The girls began questioning Andrea of her childhood: What she was like? What had it been like to have a brother? If she had played sports? They wanted to know everything.

Andrea indulged the girls, and answered all of their questions, but Miranda could see her beginning to grow tired. She informed the girls it was bedtime and walked Andrea to the sitting room to retrieve her things.

"You are very good with them," she said conversationally.

Andy grew weary at the tone. She knew that she would have to explain just how she and the twins had grown to like each other, and wasn't sure as to how Miranda would react. "They sneak down and talk to me when I bring the book sometimes," she said. A glance at Miranda left her fidgeting because she wasn't able to tell what she was thinking. "We just talk a little bit then I send them to bed." Another glance had her breaking down completely. "Okay! I bring them candy and snacks as bribes so they don't try and trick me and have me lose my job!"

She was utterly shocked to hear Miranda chuckle. "Heathens indeed," she said with a smile. "They are my children." She then grew serious. "I'm glad. They seem to genuinely like you, which isn't an easy feat I might add. Thank you for staying with them."

"Of course. They're not so bad once you get to know them," Andy said as she put on her coat at the door. "I'll be back later with the book, I guess. See you tomorrow Miranda," she added softly as she leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before leaving just as quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

"Andrea," Miranda called from her office the next morning. Rather than the soft footsteps of Andrea's feet, she was greeted with the clambering about of Emily on crutches. "Have you had a sudden case of amnesia and forgotten your name Emily, or are you taking after all second assistants and answering to that of the first's?" Miranda asked coldly.

Emily visibly winced. "No Miranda. She left the desk almost ten minutes ago."

"Well where did she go?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Emily answered confused as to why it would be so important to Miranda where Andrea was. "She received what appeared to be a personal call on her mobile and rushed out afterwards."

_The doctor_, was the thought that immediately flashed through Miranda's mind. "That's all," she said tersely as she made her way out of her office.

She headed first to Nigel's office knowing that Andrea would often make her way to her closest friend at _Runway_ whenever an issue occurred. After not finding her there, she called her cell as she made her way back to the office in order to get her coat and go in search for Andrea.

As she passed the bathroom, she could hear a faint ringing. She opened the door and noticed a pair of legs kneeling in front of the commode.

When Andy felt as if she was no longer going to be sick, she stood up and made her way out of the bathroom stall. She was startled to see Miranda leaned against the wall, a wet paper towel waiting in her outstretched hand. "Thanks," she whispered.

After she had washed her hands and face, Andy stayed leaned over the sink with her head bowed. "So?" Miranda asked from the same position against the wall.

"They wouldn't say anything," Andrea said, not bothering to raise either her head or her voice. "They asked for me to come in as soon as possible, so I told them I'd be there this afternoon."

***

Miranda sat in her study late that night, sipping a glass of wine. Andrea hadn't come back to the office, had only called Emily to inform her she wouldn't be back in but would deliver the book.

She had been distracted the rest of the afternoon after receiving this news from Emily. She couldn't figure out why Andrea would need the entire afternoon off. She found herself almost hoping that Andrea was in fact pregnant, and that the due to the shock of this information Andrea needed the afternoon off because any other scenario that had played through her mind was unacceptable.

Miranda heard the soft click of the front door close and immediately rose from her chair. Before she reached the doorway, she heard the footsteps of her daughters making their way quickly downstairs. She guiltily wondered whether they were no longer afraid of being caught since she already knew of their fondness for Andrea or if she had just not paid enough attention in the past to notice it.

She impatiently sat back down, wanting to give the three a moment to visit. After having sat for nearly twenty minutes, Miranda had just about decided the girls had spoken with Andrea long enough and needed to return to bed and she needed to speak with Andrea herself. Just as she came to this conclusion and was sitting her wine glass back down, she heard footsteps in the stairway. She caught a glimpse of Andrea and the twins walking past the door hand in hand. Curious to see what new nightly ritual they were starting, she quietly followed them.

She watched from the doorway as Andrea carefully tucked Cassidy in first. "And we can call whenever?" she heard Cassidy question sleepily.

"Of course," Andrea answered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Cassidy's forehead. "Now go to sleep."

Miranda hid in the darkened hallway as Caroline and Andrea made their way next to Caroline's room. She watched again as Caroline crawled into bed and Andrea covered her up. "Good night," she said as she leaned down to place a kiss on Caroline's forehead as well.

"Night Andy," Caroline mumbled sleepily. Then so quiet, Miranda wasn't even sure if she heard correctly, she added, "Love you."

"Oh honey," Andrea said, tears evident in her voice, "I love you too."

Miranda herself was fighting back tears as she made her way back to the study. She had never seen her daughters so easily accepting or affectionate with another person and from Caroline not even with her. She cleared her throat and softly called for Andrea after she heard the soft closing of Caroline's door.

"Shit," Andy breathed out in the hallway. She quickly wiped her eyes and entered the doorway of the study. "Miranda," she said an apology obvious in her tone.

"Sit," Miranda said cutting off the unnecessary apology or excuse. She watched closely as Andrea practically dropped into a chair opposite her. Miranda studied her as they sat silently. Andrea looked exhausted; her eyes were rimmed red from obvious crying, her clothes were wrinkled and hair in disarray. "So?" Miranda finally asked.

Andy sat silent for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant," she finally said. Miranda released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Before Miranda could even really grasp this information, Andy took a deep breath and continued without looking at Miranda. "I'm going to have to leave _Runway_ Miranda."

"That is unacceptable Andrea," Miranda said, panic immediately forming in her chest. "Why?"

Andy began fidgeting and still refused to look at Miranda. "A uh… A family issue has come up, and I need to be there."

Miranda swallowed around the panic in her throat. "Well take care of it as quickly as possible and then return to work."

"It's not that simple," Andy said exasperatedly. "I have absolutely no idea how long it will take. It could take anywhere from two weeks to over a month, over a month being the more likely. And you're not really known for your understanding for the needs of time off Miranda."

"You being absent for a month would be much more acceptable than you being gone completely Andrea," Miranda said with a pointed stare. "And what exactly is this family issue?"

Andy finally looked up, meeting her eyes directly. "Are you asking as my employer or as my…" she trailed off, waving a hand between them.

"What difference does that make?"

"Well as my employer, I would say that I am under no obligation to explain it to you fully. As for the other, the fact that I don't even know how to define whatever this is with us adds weight to the fact that I don't have to give you all the details," Andy said, boldly meeting Miranda's stare the entire time.

"Andrea," Miranda said softly, "defining what our relationship is or is not is not what I am most concerned about at the moment. My main concern is you staying at _Runway, _any other option is unacceptable."

Andy sighed softly and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Definitely not the main priority," she added with a breathy chuckle. "So?" she asked after sitting up and looking at Miranda again.

Miranda raised a finger to tap her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Two weeks to a month," she said absently. "Alright," she said after coming to a decision. "Take a month, but come back before if the issue has been resolved. Since it's only temporary, we'll just move one of those insipid girls who run around apparently doing nothing to run the mundane errands and have Emily handle the rest. If at a month's time you are unable to return, we'll renegotiate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

The first week of Andrea's absence went by quickly. Miranda found herself busier than ever having to deal with the press from her separation as well as the publication of the month's issue. She barely had a moment to herself, much less time to wonder what Andrea was doing and if her family issue was being resolved.

Things had slowed down by the beginning of the second week, and Miranda was able to see that even though everything was being handled, errands were being ran and appointments were made and kept, nothing seemed to run as smoothly as when Andrea was there. She also found the time during the second week to wonder if Andrea had been completely honest with her. Miranda suddenly found it odd that a family emergency would occur at the exact timing of Andrea's doctor visits.

By the third week Miranda was beginning to feel a bit pathetic with missing Andrea. She hadn't realized until their time apart just how accustomed she had become to having the girl with her practically at all times. She hated stepping into the office in the mornings without Andrea's bright smile there to greet her. Hated not having Andrea's sunny disposition in the office that had been so infuriating in the beginning but had obviously grown on her.

But she was stubborn enough not to do anything about it. She refused to call. If she called, it would only give someone else the knowledge of just how pitiful she was becoming, and even if that someone else was Andrea, she refused to do it.

Miranda had heard her girls on the phone numerous times over the past three weeks, and somehow she had known they were talking to Andrea. She had given thought to questioning the girls as to how Andrea was or if they knew what she was doing, but in the end, she had not.

By Wednesday she was really starting to question the fact as to whether it would really be so ridiculous to simply call and question after her well-being. And by later that afternoon, she was ready to crack. Needy or not she needed to speak with Andrea. The entire day had been horrible. She had been in a horrendous mood. Emily had messed up the schedule so bad that not a single one of her meetings had been on time the entire day. Her early morning coffee had been cold and her lunchtime steak had been overcooked.

Just as she was ready to break down and dial, a thought came to her: what if Andrea were still in New York? What if it were an issue with her brother here rather than back in Ohio? She could simply stop by Andrea's apartment to inquire of how quickly the issue was being handled. And if Andrea were in fact in Ohio then no one had to be the wiser. With a plan set in place, she sat about to get her work finished so she could finally leave the office.

Just after six, she signed the last paper that needed her attention and immediately walked out the door. "New Girl", as she had dubbed the stand in assistant because Andrea _would_ be back, practically ran after her to hand off her coat and bag. She was glad to see Roy waiting at the curb for her, not even reveling in the idea as to what she would have done had he not been there. Upon arriving home, she didn't even bother going into the townhouse, but went immediately to the garage instead.

The closer she drew to Andrea's apartment, the more ridiculous she felt. What if Andrea wasn't even there? She would be in the exact same position she saw herself in now. Only then it would probably be worse since she had worked herself up about actually seeing Andrea after so long. What if she were there? She would have to explain to Andrea just why she was showing up at her apartment after three weeks. Miranda was beginning to feel more and more like a fool.

She nervously wiped her hands on her slacks as she stepped out of her car parked outside of Andrea's apartment building. She set her shoulders and walked purposefully up to the call box. Just as she reached to push the button, a young couple stepped out of the doors and Miranda strode in behind them. She refused to put anymore thought into her actions as she rode the elevator up to Andrea's floor and walked down to her door. A single deep breath was all she allowed herself before she knocked.

And then Andrea was opening the door. Miranda could barely contain herself at the very first glimpse she had had of Andrea in three weeks. How long had it been since she had looked into those bright, emotion-filled brown eyes? How long since she had last kissed those full, red lips? These thoughts flashed through her mind as she pushed Andrea back into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her, lips ravenously on each other.

She continued pressing Andrea backwards until Andrea came in contact with the wall. Even through the lusty haze Miranda was in, she could tell that the gasp that had left Andrea was not from lust or surprise, but from pain. She immediately pulled back and looked at Andrea who had her eyes closed and was taking slow, shallow breathes. "What-"she began to ask what was wrong, but was stopped by Andrea raising a hand asking her to wait.

"I need to sit," Andrea finally said after she seemed to gather herself.

Miranda took advantage of Andrea slowly walking towards the couch by taking in the apartment. The kitchen was just to the right of the door, separated from the living room by a long bar. Past the bar to the right was a hallway that she assumed lead to the bedroom and restroom. There was an alcove to the left of the living room that Andrea had obviously turned into an office. She had a desk set up as well as several bookcases crammed full. Also in the alcove was a window seat. Miranda took a moment to imagine Andrea sitting there, the sun shining through highlighting her beauty.

She shook herself from her thoughts and walked to a chair near the couch. She turned to Andrea who appeared to be studying her. It was obvious that Andrea had been spending a lot of time on the couch since there was a pillow and blanket there, as well as numerous magazines and books piled on the coffee table.

"What is this?" she asked as she motioned first to the couch and then towards the entryway where Andrea's little spell had occurred.

Andy took a moment to look at Miranda before answering. "I have the flu," she finally said. "I had actually thought that I was better and would be in today, but obviously I was wrong," she smiled wryly. "I'm feeling much better, but I'm still very sore and achy."

Miranda looked slightly chagrined knowing that her force on Andrea had most certainly done more harm. "I'm sorry you've been ill. Were you able to resolve the family emergency?"

"Yes," Andy answered, lightly running her hand over her stomach. "It was actually finished last week, and I was going to be able to return on Monday, but then I got the flu, so…" she trailed off with a shrug.

Silence fell between them and Miranda took the advantage to take in more of the apartment. Andrea had it stylishly, yet affordably, furnished. She had dedicated one wall in what appeared to be family pictures. Miranda toyed with the idea of getting up and studying them, but in the end remained seated. There were also black and white photographs that were obviously done by a professional scattered along the wall, mostly of expertly done landscapes but some of cities or buildings as well. She focused on one in particular, wondering why it seemed so familiar to her.

She was brought out of her musings by Andrea's voice. "What brings you here Miranda?" She hurriedly added, "Not that you aren't welcome. It's just, well…" she trailed off again.

Miranda studied her for a moment, contemplating which answer to give, before deciding on the truth. "I've missed you these past few weeks."

A look of shock crossed Andrea's face before she smiled shyly. "I've missed you too Miranda."

"When do you suppose you'll be able to return to work? I'm sure that little debacle helped your recovery in no way," she smiled slightly and looked towards the door.

"Umm," Andy said as she absently rubbed her stomach again. "If you'd be willing to allow whoever is running errands now to hang around for the rest of the week, tomorrow."

***

Just as discussed, Andy was back to work the next day. Upon her return, it made little sense to anyone why Miranda was using three assistance since Andy couldn't fulfill her entire job, which was basically everything since she had not only taken over the first assistance' responsibilities of arranging the schedule but was also handling that of the second's since Emily was in a walking boot, but it made Miranda feel better, calmer.

Monday morning saw everything as back to normal as possible at _Runway_. Except now Andy was staying in the office as much as possible, using the connections she had made as being Miranda Priestly's friendly second assistant to have things delivered if possible. Miranda didn't even scold the twins for being up so late when they caused a loud uproar at ten o'clock that night when Andrea delivered the book.

Even though she was trying to take it as easy as possible throughout the week, Miranda noticed that by Friday Andrea looked absolutely exhausted. The weekend seemed to help a little, but Andrea still looked tired to her on the next Monday morning. As it didn't seem to get any better throughout the week, Miranda began mulling over the idea again that Andrea hadn't been completely honest with her about her absence.

Miranda was almost taken aback by the first glimpse she had of Andrea on Thursday morning. She practically looked like death barely warmed over. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes that appeared to be sunken into her face. She had obviously tried to cover it with make-up, but it was obvious to the fashion queen. Miranda desperately wanted to question Andrea, but knew that she could show no concern for an assistant in the workplace.

Later that day, when it appeared as if all Andrea's errands had been made since she had been at her desk for nearly an hour, Miranda called Andrea into her office. She watched as Andrea braced herself on the desk and slowly stood from her chair. Andrea took a few deep breaths before making any other movements. Miranda stood from her chair as well when she noticed that as soon as Andrea began walking it seemed as if she paled even further if it were possible.

She walked to stand in front of her desk when she noticed Andrea pause on the side of her own desk. She then strode forward when Andrea leant over and vomited in the wastebasket. Before she even made it to her door, Andrea had passed out on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine...well, the ones you recognize anyways.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get more up. My computer was on the fritz yet again. Should be good now.**

Andy blinked her eyes blearily. She didn't recognize the room she was in, dimly lit with light gray walls. As she became more lucid, she began to panic. The last thing she remembered was being called into Miranda's office. Had she been sent on an errand that was so horrible she had blocked it from her psyche? She scanned the room franticly until she felt a hand on her own. She turned to the side to see none other than Miranda Priestly sitting beside her with an unreadable look upon her face. As she focused on Miranda, she willed her heart rate to steady.

Just as Andy opened her mouth to speak, the door opened and the doctor strode in. "Welcome back to the land of the living Andy," she said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm, I'm alright." She chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye at Miranda who still wore the same unreadable look.

The doctor sighed. "Andy, I told you you had to take better care of yourself. Now, not only are you dehydrated, but you've..." she trailed off when she noticed Andy's eyes darting between her and Miranda. "I've already informed Ms. Priestly as to what's going on." She began looking through the chart in her hands. "She is your emergency contact is she not?"

Andy closed her eyes and laid her head back against the bed. "No, yeah, she is."

"Okay," the doctor said slowly. "As I was saying, not only are you dehydrated, but you've developed an infection as well. We're going to keep you for a few days until we're certain the infection is under control. We also ran some blood tests, and it appears as if your CA-125 levels are still highly elevated. Once we've gotten the infection taken care of and you've gotten some strength back, I think we'll have to change your treatment from oral to intravenously. Have you been able to keep food down?"

Andy sat back up and shook her head. "Not really. Chicken broth is about the only thing, and it's hit and miss mostly."

"Alright. I'll have Jason bring you some broth and crackers later. I think that's about it for now unless you have any questions for me."

"You didn't call my dad did you Sarah?" Andy asked, slightly pleadingly.

Sarah sighed. "No Andy, I didn't. I also kept Ms. Priestly from calling them as well." She stepped forward and placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "You really need to tell them Andy. How fair is it for you to have to handle this by yourself or to have them find out after the fact?" She leaned forward and kissed Andy's forehead. "Call them," she whispered. She sighed again when she saw the look of determination on Andy's face. She stood back up and stepped back. "Well if you don't have any other questions, I'm headed home for the day. I'll come back by in the morning to check on you."

"Okay. Be sure to give Jamie a kiss for me," Andy smiled.

Sarah beamed. "I will. If you're feeling up to it tomorrow, I'll see about having Nathan bring him by to see you. He's been asking about Aunt Andy lately."

The room fell into an oppressive silence once Sarah had left. Andy finally chanced a look at Miranda and was instantly trapped in the intense blue eyes. The stare down felt as if it lasted forever before Miranda finally spoke in a low tone. "You seem to be rather friendly with the doctor Andrea. Have you been seeing her long?"

Andy mentally winced at the tone. "We grew up together and stayed in touch when we found out we both lived in the city. I've been seeing her professionally since after Fashion Week."

"Hmm," she said noncommittally. They held each other's eye again until Andy began to feel uncomfortable and looked down to her hands that were nervously fidgeting with the blanket.

"Cancer Andrea!" Miranda finally exclaimed. She seemed to shoot out of her chair with the admission and began pacing at the foot of the bed. Andy silently watched as she had never seen Miranda act in such an uncontrolled manner. Miranda finally stopped and turned to her with the saddest look in her eyes. "How could you not tell me?"

"Miranda," she said softly and held out her hand. She waited to begin speaking again until Miranda took it and she gently pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Knowing a person with cancer can be very...hard. It can be completely draining. And I know how much of yourself you already give to _Runway _and of course to Caroline and Cassidy. I just couldn't bring myself to put this burden on you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to-"

Her words were silenced by Miranda placing a gentle finger on her lips then cupping her face with her hands. "I'm beginning to see that you have no idea just what you mean to me," Miranda said softly.

Tears pooled in Andy's eyes, but any response was cut off by the door opening. And although she dropped her hands, Andy was pleased to see Miranda made no move to get up from the bed. She quickly blinked the tears away then turned to the nurse and smiled. "Hey Jason."

"Andy," he said with a grin.

"Thanks," she said as he placed the tray in front of her. The thought of eating making her stomach roll viciously, she turned back to him. "How'd that test go?"

"Aced it," he said brightly holding up a hand to receive a high-five. He then furrowed his brows. "What are you doing Andy? Sarah said you came in her looking like crap, not taking care of yourself."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Your sister blows things out of proportion. I just wanted to see you again," she said with a grin and a wink.

The young man blushed furiously. "You're horrible," he said as he made his way out of the door.

"You seem to have that effect on numerous people Andrea," Miranda said dryly after Jason had left. "You should have seen them fawning over you when we brought you in."

Andy blushed and laughed. "Well, I already knew a lot of them through Sarah, but since all this is going on, they've pretty much become like family."

Miranda cleared her throat delicately. "Speaking of family, why are you refusing to call your parents? And since when am I your emergency contact?"

"After Emily's accident and the way you reacted when we had no idea where she was, I realized it was probably a good idea to inform _Runway_ if something happened." After she answered, Andy looked back down to her hands that had begun fidgeting again.

"And your parents?" Miranda asked softly, sensing that it wasn't something Andrea wanted to talk about, but not able to hide her curiosity.

"I can't put them through this again," Andy whispered. When she raised her head, there were tears in her eyes that couldn't be held back this time. "My mother passed away almost twenty years ago. I was only eight and don't remember much about her time during treatment or the pain she was in, but I'll never forget the after affects. Something in my dad died with her, and I had to practically raise myself. I had to remind him to go grocery shopping and pay the bills because if he wasn't working, he was drinking and remembering. I was what he liked to call an unexpected blessing, and my brother was much older, already in college at this time. From the stories I've been told, he reminds me of the twins: extremely bright and unchallenged in school, so he was always a bit of a troublemaker. After Mother died, he dropped out of college and got into drugs and some minor trouble with the law. It took him well over a year to shake away any of the grief and return back to any form of normalcy and my father almost three years."

Miranda kept steady eyes on her and gently rubbed her hands throughout the explanation. "But you speak of your mother all the time? I've even heard you speak to her on the phone?"

"That's my step-mother," Andy answered as she brushed away her tears. "She was a childhood friend of my dad's, and after he pulled himself out of his drunken stupor, she was there. They married two years later."

They sat silently for a moment, Miranda trying to take everything in. She was somewhat afraid to ask her next question. Andrea's mother most likely wasn't even as old as she was now when she had passed away, and that Andrea had been diagnosed with cancer at such a young age couldn't be a good sign. "What type of cancer did your mother have Andrea?"

Andy looked straight into Miranda's eyes and squeezed her hand lightly as she answered. "Ovarian cancer, same as myself. There's a long line of cancer in my family. It seems like at least someone in every generation has one form or another. Mother was only forty-four when she passed away, and had been fighting it for three years. She had gone into remission at some point, but it came back."

"What exactly does that mean for you?" Miranda whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Well," Andy took a deep steadying breathe, "it's not exactly good news. But Sarah says we've caught it fairly early for someone my age. She removed the affected ovary and fallopian tube as well as the surrounding lymph nodes, and we've started chemo. Even though the levels from the blood test were still high, it's early days yet, and like she said, we'll just switch treatment."

Miranda was making a gallant attempt at holding her tears back. Andy began speaking softly to her. "It's not the best news, but it's not a death sentence either Miranda. We're doing everything in our power to beat this, and I refuse to believe anything other than that I'll be fine."

"How can you be so certain?" Miranda asked as a single tear finally fell.

"There's no way to be sure," Andy said as she raised her hand to wipe the tear away. "I can only have the utmost faith in myself and the doctors and medicine we're using."

Miranda leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Andrea's lips. "I have faith in you as well Darling."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters you recognize aren't mine…**

The twins raced towards the town car that was waiting outside the school on Friday afternoon ready for their weekend of freedom to begin. They each threw Roy a grin as he opened the door and they dove into the back seat. The smiles on their face were quickly turned into looks of surprise as they came face to face with their mother.

Cassidy was the first to recover. "Mom," she nearly shrieked as she threw herself into her mother's arms. Caroline was quick to follow.

As the twins settled down and began chatting animatedly over their plans for the weekend, Miranda turned to stare blankly out the window. She had found herself doing that a lot throughout the day; just staring blankly, not focused on anything in particular, thoughts of Andrea running through her mind, but nothing she could actually grasp. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all, which was a first for her. In all truthfulness, she had found herself off-balance since seeing Andrea faint the day before. It had been hard for her to leave Andrea alone at the hospital the night before and to not return that morning, but Andrea had insisted that she not change her schedule just for her.

She made a quick glance to her girls, wondering again if taking them to the hospital was the right thing to do, but just as Andrea had insisted that Miranda go home the day before and work that morning, she had also wanted to be the one to tell Caroline and Cassidy what was going on, and the sooner the better.

"Mom?" Cassidy said from beside her. She turned to see all of both the girls' attention on her. When Cassidy knew she had her mom's attention, she asked, "Is Andy bringing The Book tonight? Or is Emily," she said the name with a sneer, "bringing it again?"

Miranda fought back a smirk at her daughter's obvious like of Andrea and dislike of Emily. "Emily will be bringing it by tonight. Why do you ask?"

The girls shared a glance and a pout. "We wanted to tell Andy about our English reports," Caroline said. "Why is Emily bringing The Book again? I thought Andy was back at work?"

Miranda cleared her throat before answering. "Girls, Andrea will no longer be delivering The Book." She raised her hands as they both began arguing hurriedly. "I'm taking you to see her now so that she can explain." She paused and squeezed the bridge of her nose before taking one of their hands in each of her own. "Andrea's in the hospital. She asked that I bring you to see her so that she could explain herself."

They were both silent after they realized all of their questions would go unanswered by their mother. They remained silent throughout the rest of the trip, walking through the hospital, and the elevator ride. When Miranda indicated to them which room Andy was in, they sprinted through the door.

They stopped short inside the door when they saw a tall man standing beside Andy's bed and a little boy sitting in Andy's lap.

"Who are they?" Caroline whispered, never taking her eyes off of Andy who was singing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' and laughing with the boy as they did the hand gestures.

"How should I know?" Cassidy said just as softly.

Andy seemed to sense the newcomers in the room and looked over the boy's shoulder. She continued singing to the boy, but threw the group at the door a quick smile. The boy noticed as well and looked over his shoulder. He immediately stopped singing and playing and scrambled up to hide against Andy's side.

Andy snuggled the boy closer before looking up to the group. "Hey," she said brightly. "Girls, this is Jamie and his dad Nathan. Jamie, can you say 'hi' to Cassidy and Caroline?"

He gave them a shy smile from under Andy's arm, but said nothing.

Andy turned and looked to Miranda. "Miranda, I'd like to introduce you to Nathanial and Jamison Breaux. Nathan, Jamie, Miranda Priestly."

Nathan moved from beside the bed and held out his hand. "Ms. Priestly, it's a pleasure to meet you." To Miranda's credit, she shook his hand and didn't purse her lips at his wrinkled khaki slacks or the mouth shaped ketchup stain on his polo shirt. He turned to grin at the twins. "Caroline. Cassidy. Andy talks about you two all the time. Now which is which?"

"I'm Caroline," one said just as the other said, "I'm Cassidy."

Nathan caught the quick glance the two shared and grinned wider. "Still trying out the old bait and switch I see." He laughed when the girl's eyes widened. "My twin brother Jeremiah and I use to do that all the time." He shared a comradely smile with them before turning back to Andy. "Well, I guess we're going to head out so that you can visit with your new visitors. Jamie, tell Aunt Andy bye."

Jamie snuggled in closer to Andy's side. "No," he whined. "I wanna pay wit Ant Ani."

"She's got other people she needs to talk with now." He reached out to grab the little boy, but he squirmed away and closer under Andy's arm. Nathan sighed before winking at Andy and smiling at Jamie. "You know what? I bet if you ask _really_ nice, Aunt Andy would come play with you at the house sometime."

Jamie turned to pout up at Andy. "Will you come pay wit me _pleeease_?"

Andy hugged him and smiled. "Sure Little Man. I would love to play with you."

"Pwomise?" he sat up and looked directly at her with a serious face.

"Promise," Andy said as she leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Yay!" he shouted and leaned in to hug her. He looked at his dad then leaned in and spoke in what he was convinced was a whisper, "You pay bettew games than Mommy and Daddy."

"Good to know," Andy laughed as she moved him to Nathan's side of the bed. She smiled up at him as he leaned over to take his son and give Andy a quick kiss. "I'll call whenever I find out when I'll have some extra time," she told him.

"Alright. Just make sure you're feeling up to it. You need to take care of yourself Andy." His smile turned from concerned and caring to teasing. "I think I hear Sarah complain about you not taking care of yourself just as much as you do."

Andy laughed as she said, "Oh, I highly doubt that."

Miranda spoke for the first time as the Breaux' approached the door. "Nathanial, you wouldn't be staying here at the hospital for a little while per chance, would you?"

Nathan looked at his watch before answering. "Sarah's shift ends in an hour. I thought we might hang around and wait for her. Why, what do you need Ms. Priestly?"

Miranda looked quickly to the girls. "I was wondering if we might call you in a little while to look after the girls so that I might have a chance to speak with Andrea alone."

"Of course," Nathan smiled. "Just have Andy page Sarah; she'll know how to reach me."

Once the boys had left, Caroline and Cassidy cautiously approached the bed. "What's wrong with you?" Cassidy asked.

Andy situated herself so that she was sitting Indian style and patted the bed at each of her knees. "Squirt, Peanut, why don't you hop up her so I can talk to you." As the girls were moving to sit on the bed, Andy noticed the face Miranda was making at the nicknames. Andy snickered. "Every child deserves a nickname Miranda."

Once the girls were situated, Cassidy looked to her and asked again, "So, what's wrong with you?"

"Well," Andy started slowly. "I've been admitted for dehydration and an infection."

"I had an infection last year when I was cleated in soccer, but I didn't have to stay in the hospital," Caroline said.

"I was already sick before I got the infection," Andy said as she took one of each of the girl's hands in her own. She stroked the back of their hands with her thumb before looking up and into each of their eyes before finally just saying it. "I have cancer."

The room was completely silent for a long time before Caroline's eyes started watering. "Are you going to die?" she asked with a trembling lip.

"No," Andy said firmly. "We've already started taking care of it, and the doctor says we caught it pretty early under the circumstances."

"What does that mean?" Cassidy asked. "'Under the circumstances'?"

"It's fairly uncommon for someone my age to have the type of cancer that I have and for it to be caught as early as we did," Andy explained.

"What exactly is your type of cancer?" Cassidy continued the questioning. Caroline had began to cry silently and was holding Andy's hand in a death grip.

For the next half hour, Andy answered any and all of Cassidy's questions. Caroline had stopped crying, but was oddly silent. Miranda was surprised that Andy seemed to find a way to answer all of them as honestly and diplomatically as possible without scaring the girls more.

Once Cassidy finally seemed to run out of questions, Caroline finally spoke. "Is your hair going to fall out?"

Andy fought back a chuckle. Of course the fashion goddess' daughter would worry about her hair. "It's a definite possibility."

"If it does, I'm shaving my head," Caroline said matter of factly.

Andy stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "Caroline, you can't," she began sputtering, but was cut off.

Caroline looked her directly in the eyes and said firmly, "If it does, I'm shaving my head." When Andy could do nothing but nod dumbly, she turned to look at her mother who was too surprised to make any sign of discouraging her. She then turned back to Andy and began telling her of the English report they had been so eager to share with her as if they weren't sitting in a hospital room due to Andy having cancer.


End file.
